


“You’re so needy.” “Kiss me again.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Affection, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Relationships: Rio (Good Girls)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	“You’re so needy.” “Kiss me again.”

“Babe, come on.”

You laughed and playfully scolded Rio at the same time, his own lips curving up into a smile as they rested on your neck.

“What? I’m not doing anything.”

The roll of your eyes was not seen by him as you kept trying to maneuver around the kitchen with what felt like a human sized backpack on.

“You’re stopping me from getting these cookies done!”

He scoffed and pulled his lips off of your neck but kept his arms around you.

“Ain’t nobody stopping you, I’m just giving you my love.”

You could not argue with that and shrugged, grabbing the scoop to start laying then down on the baking tray. Rio had been gone for a few days on business and like always, he was clinging to you now that he was finally back home with you. Him being so close that he was breathing down your back while you tried to bake was new though and you looked at him over your shoulder.

“ ** _You’re so needy_**.”

All you got in response was a cheeky grin that held your attention long enough for him to sneak attack and push his mouth against yours once again. He was unwrapping his arms from around your tummy then only to turn you and cradle your face against his. He spoke to you between kisses.

“I’m…always…needy…for my…girl.”

He finally pulled away then but kept hold of your face, looking over your proudly.

“You so damn beautiful.”

Your smile in his grip made your cheeks scrunch up and he laughed before releasing you.

“Alright, go ‘head, make the cookies.”

Scooping perfect portions, you placed them down onto the cookie sheet, spacing them evenly while Rio leaned against the counter, eyes on you as he watched you. If there was one thing he loved, it was to see you happy and safe at home, carrying on with domestic hobbies. He let you finish scooping the dough and put the tray into the oven, slapping your ass once he knew you weren’t close enough to get burned. The sting on your cheek had you hissing and you stood up as you closed the oven door, throwing that towel at him.

“You couldn’t even wait for me to close the door before you start acting up.”

His shrug was careless as he reached for you once again, taking your hand in his and tugging you closer to him, his eyes on your lips as he pouted his own softly.

“ ** _Kiss me again_**.”

Your incredulous laugh was like music to his ears. Taking his face in your hands, you left forceful kiss after kiss to his entire face, purposefully avoiding his lips. As you pulled away, he bright his hand up to point to his lips, clearly not satisfied.

“You forgot here, mama.”


End file.
